Depression
by aSunshine
Summary: Slightly AU, I guess. We sometimes have to be realistic in order for us to understand the cruelty of life. KaibaxYami


Title: **Depression**

Summary: **Mirror Image**. Slightly AU. "We sometimes have to be realistic in order for us to understand the cruelty of life." KaibaxYami

_A/N: This is my first attempt to write an AU; though it's not really AU. You will again read my story and once again, you might be frustrated about this one; but whatever happens, thank you for spending some of your time reading this one._

_05 October 2006: Minor revisions were made._

* * *

**Prologue: Slavery**

_He shifted his body to a more comfortable position. His body rested against the smooth sheets that covered the bed. The room is very dark but he can clearly visualize it. The king-sized bed stood at one corner of the room just beside the biggest and tallest window in the house. Toys were scattered everywhere. Books were placed properly at the desk and business letters were overflowing at the mailbox._

_He felt his body temperature rise and it continued to bring warmth to his whole body despite the fact that it was raining heavily outside. He decided to remove the blanket that covered his body but it didn't contribute to return his temperature back to normal. He, however, restrained himself from taking a shower; he was too weak to do that. He doesn't want to get out from the bed._

_As his mind concentrated on ways on how lower his temperature (because he's now freaking out because he might have a fever and he doesn't like to drink any medicines) he felt as hand on his waist and his body reacted to it quickly. The hand, however, assured him that the owner was safe and would not harm him. A lightning suddenly struck just a few kilometers away from the mansion and there he saw the face of the man above him._

_Seto Kaiba, Chief Executive Officer of Kaiba Corporation._

_He gulped. Why would Kaiba be here in the house? Or, why would he be on his bed? Questions rushed on his head and his heart beat faster than it should be. When he saw Kaiba smiled, he gasped and tried to get up to stop the CEO from advancing. The latter, however, didn't listen to any of the ex-Pharaoh's non-verbal languages and proceeded to caress from the small man's waist up to the chest. _

_He tried to open his mouth but no sound came. He tried it again and again but there was no success. Afterwards, he felt something in his mouth and savored its taste._

_As their fight for dominance continued, Kaiba tore the other man's clothes exposing his chocolate skin. He continued to touch the tickling spots he discovered during the contact and receive positive response from the tri-colored man._

_Kaiba broke the kiss that made the other disappointed. He tried to pull Kaiba's lips back to his but the brunette didn't obey him. He instead went back to the smaller man's waist with kisses and love bites as he descended._

"_Seto…" the ex-Pharaoh said._

_Kaiba didn't listen nor did he stop his movements; he continued to proceed to the smaller man's lower extremities._

"_Seto…" he said again with anxiety in his voice, "I don't want you to… I mean, I'm still…" but before he finished his statement, his lips were once again captured by that sweet and addictive scent._

_He let the man above him discover his internal parts once again; but he felt something wrong: Kaiba's way of kissing him was very tender and sweet. This kiss has only profit, tiredness and other negative aura._

_This time, he decided to break the kiss and both gasped for air. The rain now poured heavier and once again, the lightning revealed its presence in the party. The ex-Pharaoh saw the face of the person above him and he almost died of heart attack._

_He person above him is no longer Seto Kaiba but a faceless man with a sly smile marked on his face. He struggled to get away from the faceless man but he failed for the former had pinned his whole body against the soft bed._

_And despite the loudness of the thunder roaring in the dark sky; Yami Mutou's screams and cries echoed in the room where the faceless man also resides._

_-To be continued…-_


End file.
